Memories of the Past
by tsugumi kohina
Summary: Aiolos and Aiolia's childhood, about their mother and how they got to Sanctuary. Mainly focusing on Aiolos. Additional characters Saga and Shion.


**Hello, everyone, it's me again! I was bored, so I made this fic...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saint Seiya,Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

A brown-haired boy about seven looked into the colt. There,nestled among the pillows,was a baby,with rosy cheeks and big blue eyes,staring up at him.

"Aiolos,what are you doing?" a female voice entered the room. A woman with long,brunette hair and soothing green eyes came in.

"Just checking on him," Aiolos said,pointing at the baby. The woman smiled.

"Mama,what's his name?" Aiolos asked,his dark brown eyes shining.

"His name is Aiolia," the woman answered,fixing Aiolia's blanket.

Aiolos' eyes dimmed. "Mom,you always give us strange names. My name's Aiolos and his is Aiolia. What do they mean,anyway? Why don't we get a more...nicer name?"

The woman smiled. "Aiolos,your name is taken from our god of wind,Aeolus. And Ailolia is the name of the island which Aeolus resides. I chose them because they were the perfect names for both of you. You are brothers and you won't be complete without each like an empty island without a person living on it."

Aiolos frowned. "I don't understand,Mother."

"You will someday," the woman replied.

"I don't understand that either...Why do you always say 'someday'? You also said 'I will tell you someday when you're older' when I asked about Dad. When is someday,Mama?" Aiolos asked,impatient as ever.

At the mention of her husband,the woman's smile faded,replaced by a sad look on her face. "Someday is...the right time when I'll tell you the answer."

Aiolos didn't reply. He wanted an answer,an answer to everything. But he had the urge not to ask further. His mother always turned surprisingly quiet when talking about his father. He decided to change the topic. "Will you stay with us forever?"

The woman looked up,startled. Then her expression softened. "Yes dear," she said.

Aiolos beamed. "Really?Promise?"

"I promise," the woman chuckled.

***One year later***

"MAMA! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aiolos cried over his mother's body in the rain,holding his brother,tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls. His mother had died,murdered by a person demanding money from her when she didn't give any.

"I can't do anything," Aiolos sobbed, "What about Aiolia? I can't take care of him...I'm weak...Why did you leave us? You said you will stay with us forever! You LIED!"

Aiolia made a sad face. His brother gazed at him. "We're alone now,Aio. But don't worry. I'll protect you." He tore a piece of cloth from his own shirt and wiped Aiolia's wet hair.

"You sure are a caring brother," a voice rang through the rain.

Startled,Aiolos looked up. A man with lime green hair and a blue-haired boy about his age stood in front of him.

"Who-who are you?" Aiolos asked,clutching his brother tightly.

The green-haired man smiled kindly. "My name is Shion. Would you like to come with me?"

Aiolos was baffled. It's not everyday that a stranger came over and asked you to go with them. Then again...where should he go? His mother was gone,he can't possibly stay with her again. Let alone his didn't even know how he looked! Plus,he had no realatives. The only family he had right now was probably only Aiolia.

"Can Aiolia come too?" Aiolos finally asked.

Shion chuckled. "Of course. Now we better get going. It's quite a long trip to Sanctuary."

Aiolos' eyes widened. "Sanctuary? You mean...we get to live in Sanctuary?"

The blue-haired boy tilted his head. "You know about Sanctuary?"

Aiolos nodded hard. "Yes! My mom used to tell me there was a place called Sanctuary where strong men were trained to become powerful fighters called saints and-" Aiolos paused. "Wait... you...you don't mean...Aiolia and I are going to be...?"

Shion laughed. So did the blue-haired boy. "Are you interested? It's OK if you're not," Shion said.

Aiolos beamed. "You bet I am!"

"Yeaaah! I have a friend!" the blue-haired boy cried, "my name's Saga! From now on we'll be best friends!"

Aiolos beamed even more and looked at his brother. "You hear that,Aio? We're gonna be saints!"

Upon arriving in Sanctuary,Aiolos ran around excitedly,his brother in his arms. "This place is amazing!" he said, "wow! Is that the Twelve Temples?"

Sure enough,in front of him were majestic temples,thirteen in all,with the toppest one being the Pope's.

"And that,is where you would be staying after you gained your cloth," Shion said,pointing at a temple with a Sagittarius symbol on it. Aiolos'eyes widened.

"I'm gonna be the Sagittarius gold saint?"

Shion smiled. "Yes. But after you earned your cloth,of course."

"How am I going to do that?" Aiolos asked.

"You have to do some training," Saga said, "for about...um,let's see...six or seven years."

Aiolos' smile faded. "Hmm...that's so long..." then a smile started to appear again, "but it's OK! I'm going to make it! Oh,it's going to be so cool!"

Saga looked at Shion. Shion nodded,and knelt in front of Aiolos so that his height matched the boy's.

"Listen,Aiolos," Shion said wisely, "being a saint is not about having fun,but also about protecting those dear to you,and protecting the goddess Athena."

"Athena?" Aiolos asked. He'd heard that name before,but he just couldn't remember when.

"Yes," Shion continued, "she's the one who guides us all,who saves us from the wraths of the other gods. She's the true goddess of war and wisdom. She's done so much for us,and now,as saints,it is our job to protect her. Can you do this?"

Aiolos thought about Shion's words for a while,then looked at Aiolia. The baby looked right back at him,his eyes shining as if trying to say "let's do this together,niisan..." Aiolos made up his mind. Then he gazed at Shion.

"Athena had blessed us all. If being a saint means protecting her,the one who had given us hope,then I won't fail."

_**~THE END~**_

**A/N: **This is it...it's not much,but...there you go^^


End file.
